Cell-free DNA (CF-DNA) is composed of DNA fragments that originate from cell death and circulate in peripheral blood. High concentrations of CF-DNA can be indicative of certain clinical conditions such as cancer, trauma, burns, myocardial infarction, stroke, sepsis, infection, and other illnesses. Additionally, cell-free fetal DNA (CFF-DNA) can be detected in the maternal bloodstream and used for various noninvasive prenatal diagnostics.
The presence of fetal nucleic acid in maternal plasma allows for non-invasive prenatal diagnosis through the analysis of a maternal blood sample. For example, quantitative abnormalities of fetal DNA in maternal plasma can be associated with a number of pregnancy-associated disorders, including preeclampsia, preterm labor, antepartum hemorrhage, invasive placentation, fetal Down syndrome, and other fetal chromosomal aneuploidies. Hence, fetal nucleic acid analysis in maternal plasma is a useful mechanism for the monitoring of fetomaternal well-being.
Early detection of pregnancy-related conditions, including complications during pregnancy and genetic defects of the fetus is important, as it allows early medical intervention necessary for the safety of both the mother and the fetus. Prenatal diagnosis traditionally has been conducted using cells isolated from the fetus through procedures such as chorionic villus sampling (CVS) or amniocentesis. However, these conventional methods are invasive and present an appreciable risk to both the mother and the fetus. The National Health Service currently cites a miscarriage rate of between 1 and 2 percent following the invasive amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling (CVS) tests. An alternative to these invasive approaches is the use of non-invasive screening techniques that utilize circulating CFF-DNA.